


Iron Effort

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, First Meetings, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Tony is open about being Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony has a run in with a very enthusiastic fan.





	Iron Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What a great Cosplay! [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053477) by [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren). 



> **Code Name:** Serum ~ (Round 1)

Tony cursed as he swooped over the crowed street looking for guy he was chasing. The villain had seemingly disappeared into the large crowed of weirdly dressed hoards. It seems to be some sort of pop culture event if he were to guess. Which is not at all unhelpful when hunting down costumed vigilantes.

“JARVIS?” he calls out, looking around the streets from the air.

“It appears, ‘ _The Third Owl’_ , entered the community hall down to your right.”

Tony smiles behind the faceplate as he lands outside. He makes short work of getting through the crowd, the new model having increased maneuverability. Squeezing past people is as easy as if here where wearing one of his tailored suits.

He gets through the doors after paying a small fee to get in. He stands just inside and looks around for the criminal. None on the costumed people around him seem to be the one is looking for.

Suddenly a short blonde man walks over to him, seemingly materialising from a crowd of people. He moves amazingly fast for someone caring such a large folio, it had to be at least a third of his size.

The blonde man stops before him with an excited grin. “It is an amazing cosplay!” the man praises, “Even though you did get some of the details wrong…”.

Tony stares in shock, ‘Cosplay?! I invented this damn armour!’. He spares a moment to wonder if the man is referring to one of his older models.

The man extends his hand out to him, “Here’s my card. Really it’s so nice to meet a fellow Iron Man fan!”, the man said.

Tony slowly reached out and grabbed the card. Looking it over it reads ‘Steven Rogers’. The man, Steven, happens to be an artist if his card is anything to go by.  

Tony shakes himself mentally to get himself back in the game. “Did you happen to see some guy in brownish-purple feather suit? Large beak and kind of… uh… sharp looking claws? Large wings that flash obnoxious lights?”

Steven shakes his head with a somewhat bemused smile, “Lose your friend?”

“Uh…Something like that” Tony says distractedly, looking around again, “It was… nice to meet you, Steven”

Tony moves on giving the man a small wave. ‘Got some of the details wrong’ he muttered to himself. You know what, he thinks with a triumphant grin, I am going to call him and take him out for lunch. Let’s see how Steve handles when he finds out he is on a date with Tony Stark. See if he thinks he got the details wrong then.

And admittedly, it would not hurt to see the handsome blonde again anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.
> 
> 'The Third Owl' was a randomly generated villain name. I thought it sounded strangely funny, a mix of pretentious and mystical.


End file.
